Just A Story About The Escape From Panem
by The ShadowEye
Summary: They may have escaped the arena, but the twenty-one tributes are still stuck in Panem. With the threat of the Capitol's retribution for a failed Hunger Games hanging over their heads, time is of the essence - but no one knows where to start. Meanwhile, their allies are helping from the districts, but that might end very soon.
1. Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later

**Alright, lets do round two! **

**Some notes:**

**Flynn Carson is more prominent in this story, so I've decided to go with Eugene for Flynn Rider. **

**There will be new characters, including an OC later on. Also a few romantic pairs reunite.**

**Much more head cannoning, because the plot demands it. And character arcs. And, you know, the rest of the things a story needs. **

**And finally, I don't own the thirteen worlds represented herein. **

* * *

**Just A Story About The Escape From Panem **

**Chapter 1**

**Two Weeks Later**

Okay, maybe Tris was enjoying this a little too much. But, to be fair, it wasn't everyday she got to climb skyscrapers.

The building she was climbing was an apartment complex that would give her a clear view of the courtyard in front of the president's mansion. The frills and bedazzlements on the side of the building made climbing easy, which was good because a fall at that height would be fatal.

Tris pushed herself up on the last ledge, and grabbed at the roof. A second later, she felt two sets of hands pulling her up.

Annabeth and Percy pulled her up on the roof, and Tris stood up and looked around.

"You're quite a good climber for someone who says you've never done it before," Percy noted.

Tris grinned. "What can I say? It's a bunch of fun."

She knew she would, eventually, have plenty of experience climbing. Occasionally, she would have glimpse of what only could only be her future back home, back where she had only just become Dauntless. But here, she only had her memories of Abnegation and her training in District 1, neither of which included climbing.

"I heard they were going to announce their plans for a different Hunger Games tonight," Annabeth said, walking across the roof towards the courtyard. "I can't even imagine what they've come up with."

"I wish we could do something about it," Tris added.

Annabeth nodded. "Me too. But we don't know if any changes we make will stay after we've broken the spell. Hopefully, someone from this world will end the games themselves."

"Right." Tris sighed and grabbed her binoculars from her pack. "So, we're looking for the same thing as usual?"

"Yep," Percy agreed. "As in, we have no idea what we're looking for."

Tris kneeled on the edge of the roof and scanned the courtyard. "Looks exactly like the last time we did this."

"Whatever it is we're looking for has to be somewhere in the Capitol," Annabeth muttered, twisting the beads on her necklace. "We just need to figure out where."

"Maybe we have to do the other thing first," Percy suggested. "What was it? The reawakening?"

"You'd think someone would have known that," Tris replied. After all, they had several people helping them who claimed to know about magic - Jenkins, McGonagall, and someone named Mushu Tris had yet to meet.

The courtyard brightened as all the TV monitors turned on. Morpheus, the announcer for the games, appeared next to "head gamemaker Octavian August".

"Oh, look," Tris muttered. "It's our favorite person."

"You mean Morpheus or Loki?" Percy asked.

"Morpheus," Tris replied. "At least Loki's helpful. Occasionally."

For the past two weeks, Loki - as in the god of mischief himself - had been disguising himself as the head gamemaker, in hopes of finding what they were all looking for. No one trusted him, but he had the same stakes as everyone else.

And he claimed responsibility for delaying the new games as long as they had been, but Tris wasn't convinced.

"Citizens of the Capitol!" Morpheus declared. "We have good news. The games are back on!"

"Our dear President Kash has come up with a brilliant way to find substitutes for our dear tributes who couldn't complete the Hunger Games," Loki-as-Octavian continued. "We have been conducting in-depth interviews in the district, and have isolated who the closest friends of our dear tributes to take their place in the games!"

* * *

Arthur was really doing his best to see through the deception charm.

For most tributes, the deception charm barely worked. It was powered on its own (or so Loki claimed), but it also took power from the tribute's own deceptive abilities, which was lacking for most. But for Isi? Even Loki himself could barely see her with the locket.

So maybe his eyes had a tendency to wonder when Isi was talking.

"Arthur? Are you listening?" Isi asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied, trying to find where her voice was coming from. It wasn't that she was invisible, his mind just couldn't focus on her. "You were saying that there was nothing here."

Isi nodded. "I don't know what Parker was saying was here, I'm not picking anything up. Heat or wind."

Arthur looked out over the lobby of the office building. It was owned by a previous Hunger Games stylist - one who had no connection to any of the current victors, and therefore was possibly completely unconnected to the worlds. It had been a good shot, at least.

"Let's go find Finn and Peter," Arthur replied. "And head back to HQ."

* * *

Peter Parker slowly inched his way across the support beam.

"Alright, I'm over the computers," Peter whispered into his ear piece.

"Okay," Jacob replied from outside the room, where he was keeping watch. "There should be one, small storage device on or under the computers. That's what you need to put the flash drive in."

"Understood." Peter wrapped his legs around the support beam and swung down. With a press of a button, he activated the x-ray capability on his sunglasses - courtesy of Tony Stark, of course.

He found the box attached to the underside of one of the tables.

"I see it," Peter said. "I'm going in."

He grabbed the beam and lowered his body down, so only his hands were still grabbing the beam. And then he let go.

Peter landed silently.

He grabbed the flash drive, slid under the table, and plugged the drive in. "Done."

"Good," Jacob replied. "They're making the announcement now - by the way. About the next games."

Peter slid out from under the table. "What have they decided?"

"Now don't freak out," Jacob started.

"I won't." Peter pulled back the sleeves of his shirt where his web-slingers were. He had only just been able to replicate them using the limited material he could find, and they had already been a big help in their searches.

He shot his webbing up at the beam and pulled himself back up.

"They say they've managed to find the closest friend of each of the tributes that supposedly were executed," Jacob relayed.

"You're kidding," Peter replied.

"Sorry, kid," Jacob answered. "But that's what they're saying. They're going to hold the official reaping in a week."

"A week," Peter repeated. "Let's hope that gives us time to end this."

* * *

Tris's mood turned foul the second the announcement ended.

"We have a week," Annabeth reminded her. "We can still end this in time."

"We've been at this for two weeks," Tris replied. "How much difference is a week going to make?"

"In my experience," Percy added. "Quests always last right up until the deadline. We'll probably find this artifact seconds before the reapings. But we will find it in time."

Annabeth couldn't help but agree. Sure, she was horrified at the idea of a close friend entering the games, but she and Percy had dealt with deadlines closer with higher stakes before.

Besides, they needed to hurry anyways, before their own worlds collapsed and they all either died or ended up stuck in Panem for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I don't see how a book about the history of Panem will help," Harry muttered.

Hermione sighed. "There's a high chance that whatever we are looking for has some symbol for Panem, since the magic itself is connecting us to Panem. So, by learning the history of Panem, I can better identify what the symbol might be, since it's not straightforward or we would have found it already."

They were hidden in the back of the training room of the tribute center, which had become their temporary headquarters. Hermione was reading whatever she could get her hands on about Panem, and Harry was finding himself without much to do.

"You know," Hermione said. "While we're here, you should try some of the stations. We still don't have our wands, and it will likely be a while before we do."

"The stations are all for wilderness survival," Harry replied. "We're in the Capitol - the least wilderness place in Panem. I don't think it will help much."

"Maybe," Hermione admitted. "But it would at least give you something to do so you aren't sitting here reading over my shoulder."

* * *

Cassandra slapped him on the shoulder. "That is not how that happened."

"That's how I remember it," Ezekiel replied, not looking up from the lock he was picking.

"No it's not," Cassandra argued. "You're just saying that to be annoying."

"Alright," Ezekiel announced. "We are in. Because I am just that awesome."

Slowly, the two librarians creeped into the office of Morpheus.

It was a huge office, filled with lots of frivolous nothings. Finding an artifact in that mess would be difficult.

Cassandra wandered over to a feathered jacket while Ezekiel checked around his holographic computer.

"Nothing here that I can see," Ezekiel muttered. "Of course, it would be easier if he just had a normal computer instead of having to be all fancy-pants with a holographic one."

"That _is_ a normal computer," Cassandra replied. "And you said you could handle it."

"I can," Ezekiel answered. "It will just take a minute."

Ezekiel continued checking the computer while Cassandra wandered around the office, looking at every garishly colored thing in the room.

"He definitely has enough junk to hide an artifact here," Cassandra observed, picking up an orange-framed mirror from his desk.

"Nothing on the computer itself," Ezekiel confirmed. "If Flynn is right, and as much as I hate to admit it he probably is, it's not directly tied to Morpheus's computer."

"Either way my theory will be confirmed by the drive Peter put into the system." Flynn Carson's voice came crystal clear through the earpieces, making both librarians jump. "Or possibly proven wrong, but as Ezekiel said, I'm probably right. Once it is confirmed, we will have a whole new avenue of possibilities to investigate."

"Jones, Cassandra, if you're done, get out of there," Baird's voice added. "We don't want to push our luck."

"We'll meet you back at HQ?" Ezekiel asked.

"See you back at HQ," Eve confirmed.

* * *

Sadie looked out over the streets, watching as more and more citizens took note of what was happening.

Supposedly, she and Carter were invisible. Bast and Zia also wore the misdirection amulets as well. But there was absolutely nothing keeping the citizen's eyes away from the cats gathering around Bast.

Bast held out her hand again, and Sadie gave her another cat treat, which Bast fed to cat she had been talking to. The recipient cat meowed his thanks and walked off, and another cat took his place.

While Bast listened to its tale, Sadie's eyes wandered again. A little ways away, Carter and Zia were acting as guards, stoically chatting away the night. Meanwhile, Sadie was stuck handing out cat treats.

The last cat received her treat, meowed her thanks, and walked away. The crowd around them also began to disperse.

"Did they have anything important to report?" Sadie asked as she and Bast stood up.

Bast nodded. "It's getting worse. As our worlds collapse, more segments of them are seeping into this one. We're running out of time."

* * *

Megan focused. "I can almost bring him here."

"Closer than the last time?" David asked.

Megan nodded. "It's like something's blocking him, but it isn't me. There's almost a wall between our worlds."

"A wall?" David asked.

"Remember how I told you Firefight was the easiest to summon?" Megan asked.

"Because you two are opposites, right? Male and female; afraid of fire and fire powers."

Megan nodded. "It's like that switched. Instead of him being easy to bring here, he's harder. I don't know why."

"You'll get there," David said. "Eventually."

* * *

Eugene had to close his eyes for a moment.

"Flynn?" Wanda asked.

"Sorry, just... wasn't expecting that."

They were outside the borders of the Capitol, right next to where District 1 began, but it was close enough for them to hear the announcement.

"You're thinking of Rapunzel, right?" Wanda guessed, sitting down next to where Eugene had sunk to the ground.

Eugene nodded. "If what they're saying is true, they'll go after her."

"Good thing she has a wicked frying pan arm then," Wanda joked.

Eugene smiled. "You're right. She'll be fine - besides, we should be back in Corona before the week ends. So, what were we doing?"

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Peter Hayes asked when they rejoined out on the street. He and Finn had been checking the back of the office building while Isi and Arthur investigated the inside.

Finn was one of the only people who could tolerate Peter for long periods of time. Tris, his district partner, still refused to even be in the same room as him when possible. He had a few training partners, but his arrogance drove most people up the wall. Finn, however, was immune.

Isi shook her head. "What news?"

"The games," Peter said. "They're restarting them."

Arthur frowned. "With who?"

"With whoever's closest to us," Peter replied.

Isi blinked. "What?"

"No," Arthur replied. "They can't do that."

Isi took a deep breath in. "Well, I guess that means we have to stop them."

"By finding this magical artifact that is supposed to exist?" Peter questioned. "You know, the one we haven't been able to find in two weeks? And if we can't?"

"Then we'll find another way to stop it," Arthur replied.

* * *

"You're back early," Jason noted when he saw the two figures approaching.

Eugene nodded. "We thought we'd turn in early. Wanda doesn't need as much practice now."

"That's good," Jason replied, swinging down from his spot on the wall at the edge of the Capitol. "I was getting tired of waiting on you two. Maybe now they'll let you out on your own."

Wanda smiled. "I think I can fend for myself. Barely have to think about anymore."

* * *

"You're definitely not a good guard, Miri."

Miri looked up from the book she was reading to see the first search party return.

"Research," Miri explained.

Annabeth smiled.

She, Tris, and Percy were empty-handed again, which was no surprise, but Annabeth was fidgeting with her necklace, so something had happened.

"I take it you haven't heard the news?" Annabeth asked.

Miri shook her head. "Mr. Stark blew out the TV during his last experiment. I guess it's not good news?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'll catch you up later. I need to talk to some of the mentors."

Miri nodded. "You're free to go downstairs."

* * *

**Did I mention this story will have much more action? Be ready for some (what I hope are) seriously cool action sequences!**

**A little reminder, the districts and characters are:**

**District 1 - _Divergent_**

**Tributes: Tris Prior, Peter Hayes, **

**Relevant Victors: Ten/Four/Tobias**

**District 2 - _Merlin_**

**Tributes: ****Arthur Merlin, Gauis**

**Relevant Victors: Gwaine, Morgana, Morgause **

**Other Relevant Characters: Merlin**

**District 3 - _Marvel Cinematic Universe_**

**Tributes: Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Peter Parker (Spiderman)**

**Victors: Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

**Other Relevant Characters: Loki**

**District 4 - _Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus_**

**Tributes: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson**

**Other Relevant Characters: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque**

**District 5 - _Harry Potter_**

**Tributes: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter**

**Victors: Minerva McGonagall **

**District 6 - _The Librarians _**

**Tributes: Cassandra Cillian, Ezekiel Jones**

**Victors: Eve Baird, Jenkins**

**Other Relevant Characters: Flynn Carson, Jacob Stone**

**District 7 - _Kane Chronicles_**

**Tributes: Sadie Kane, Carter Kane**

**Victors: Zia Rashid **

**Other Relevant Characters: Walt Stone, Bast **

**District 8 - _Reckoners Series_**

**Tributes - Megan Tarish, David Charleston **

**Victors: Abraham, Cody**

**District 9 - _Disney _**

**Tributes: Moana, Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider **

**Victors: Mulan, Shang, Maui**

**Other Relevant Characters: Rapunzel**

**District 10 - _Books of Bayern _**

**Tributes: Isi, Finn**

**Victors: Talone**

**Other Relevant Characters: Enna**

**District 11 - _Atlantis _**

**Tributes: Jason**

**Victors: Hercules**

**District 12 - _Princess Academy _**

**Tributes: Miri Larendaughter**

**Victors: Olana**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Districts

***slaps story* This baby can fit so many unnecessary characters in it! **

**Disclaimer: don't own that meme, or any of the unnecessary characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In The Districts**

Caleb's mind wandered as he washed the dishes.

The announcement had sent his mind wheeling. He was almost definitely going to be in the games.

Could he survive? He wasn't a career - he never trained once in his life. But he was smarter than he let on. And strategy was just as importance as skill.

* * *

"I'll give you something for the pain," Gauis said. "But you'll need to keep off your shoulder for while."

Elyan nodded that he understood, and Gauis left him to grab the medicine.

As he did, he couldn't help but glance at Merlin's empty room. It had been weeks, and still no sign of him.

Where was his ward?

* * *

For an all-powerful warlock, Merlin fell asleep on spell books way too easily.

When he woke, it was to Doctor Strange giving him a look. Which was mildly better than when Gauis gave him _that_ look.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, rubbing his eyes. "I fell asleep."

"I can tell," Strange replied. "I'm no stranger to all-nighters, but would you please not use spell books as pillows?"

"I know, I know," Merlin replied. "Sorry. I haven't taken a break in two days. And I haven't found anything either."

"You won't magically learn a page by sleeping on it," Strange replied. "You have to read it."

"I am," Merlin answered.

Doctor Strange raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"A week later, and we're in prison again," Enna muttered.

Nico couldn't help but agree. After picking up Hazel in District 4, they spent about a week of being caught in the middle of some kind of power struggle in District 8, which led to them being imprisoned on several occasions. They had been glad to arrive in the mostly peaceful District 1. But after a week of trying to find someone who could help them, people became suspicious and now they were in another prison.

"Worst comes to worst, Nico can shadow-travel us out," Hazel said.

"I know," Enna replied. "It's not that this is a problem. It's just annoying."

* * *

"I wouldn't stress too much over it," Hagrid advised.

Ron looked up from his tea, surprised. "What do you mean, _not stress over it_?"

"I can't tell you much," Hagrid responded. "But they said the reaping was in what, a week? I have a feeling that a lot will have changed by then."

* * *

"She doesn't even like him!"

Charlene leaned back in her chair, pinching her nose. "I warned you that this would happen."

The peacekeeper sighed. "You did, of course. But that doesn't help me keep my job!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've found the two people closest to Cassandra and Ezekiel," Charlene replied. "If your boss has a problem with that, tell him to talk to me. You can tell the president himself to come talk with me. You aren't going to find anyone better - Ezekiel and Cassandra just didn't have many friends."

"Of course," the peacekeeper repeated. "I will inform my boss of my decisions."

"Good, good," Charlene replied. "One more thing - when Jenkins gets back from the Capitol, I want to see him. Immediately."

* * *

"They announced the continuation of the games today," Jasmine said. "They're sending in whoever is closest to the tributes that died. They'll come after you, Walt - but don't worry, even they will realize you're too sick. Me, on the other hand..."

Walt didn't respond. He hadn't been able to for two weeks now.

* * *

"Who exactly do they think they're going to find that's close to David or Megan?" Prof wondered. "Not that that's our problem anymore."

He and Tia were hiding out in the basement of an old factory, after being hunted down by the new mayor, Steelheart.

"It could be our problem," Tia replied. "If you fought back."

Prof shook his head. "Steelheart's too powerful. There's no way to fight back."

* * *

Hope. It was a funny thing.

Rapunzel had hope. Hope that Eugene was alive. Hope that Enna and Nico and Merlin would put an end to this.

The Snuggly Ducklings, the small group Rapunzel had formed, was built on hope. Hope that by spreading the reminder of where each person came from - which was hard in District 9, where multiple people came from multiple places - they could help end this.

But soon, Rapunzel would no longer be leading the Snuggly Ducklings, one way or another. She just had to hope that the end of this came before the end of the week.

* * *

To be fair, he was warned.

Geric had been warned several times, in fact, that the geese in District 10 were very violent. But he hadn't been expecting to be attacked when he passed by that day.

"The stupid geese only listen to Isi," Conrad growled as he came up to where Geric has taken refuge. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to see Enna," Geric replied, brushing off a stray feather. "The chicken coops are this way, I believe."

"No one's seen a Enna for a couple of weeks," Conrad responded. "Not even Razo."

Geric frowned. "No one knows where she went?"

Conrad shook his head. "No. I bet she probably went somewhere to let out some steam. Don't know where that could be, though."

* * *

Ariadne slowly pulled out the handmade bow she kept underneath her bed.

She ran her finger over the string. It looked like soon she was going to need her archery skills.

* * *

Peder smiled when he felt Miri's voice through the rocks.

Her still being alive was enough, but sometimes the memories, the messages... they lifted his day.

Even on a day like that one.

* * *

**Things aren't looking too good for those who don't know what's going on...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan Is Forming

**Disclaimer: don't own anything not owned by me. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Plan Is Forming... Almost**

"Another day with no progress," someone groaned.

Cassandra hummed under her breath, wondering if she could yet differ. It wouldn't be long before Ezekiel and Peter had their results from the test, but all seven of them - the four librarians, Peter, Eve, and Jenkins - were confident that they had found the answer.

Finally.

Right then, everyone was beginning to gather, most with dejected looks on their face. Eve and Flynn were in a corner arguing about... something. Jenkins was talking with Minerva at a table in the back, and Jacob was having yet another architecture discussion with Annabeth at the front of the bleachers. Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Peter were in the corner on the bleachers where the gamemakers usually sat, watching the results on the small laptop Ezekiel had managed to snag.

"We should be getting results any second now..." Ezekiel said. "And here we are." He grinned. "Looks like Flynn was right. We've found ourselves the culprit."

"I'll call a meeting," Cassandra decided, standing up.

At the suggestion of a fellow tribute, Isi, Cassandra had become something of a mediator for their meetings. With so many natural leaders, they needed someone to mediate, and it had been Cassandra who had originally brought all 21 tributes together.

When Cassandra reached the training floor, the room went silent. After the events at the cornucopia, she had the respect of everyone in the room.

Cassandra took a deep breath. "I'm officially calling a meeting."

"About the announcement?" Percy asked.

It hadn't been hard for Cassandra to remember everyone's name. Percy especially stood out - both from being a natural leader and being Annabeth's boyfriend. He was standing next to the sword training area, his magical sword Riptide unsheathed in his hand.

"Yes, that," Cassandra agreed. "But something else. We've figured out how the magic is spreading."

"How?" Hermione asked. She was another tribute that always stuck out to Cassandra, as an avid reader. She was also on the bleachers, one of the few books in Panem open on her lap. Her district partner Harry and their friend Miri sat behind her - Cassandra had barely talked to Harry, but she had a budding respect for Miri's curiosity.

"Flynn?" Cassandra asked, turning to her fellow librarian.

"Right," Flynn replied, clapping his hands together. "We've all agreed that the magic is in the capitol, but no one could figure out how this magic was spreading through to the districts. So I was thinking, what is the one thing the Capitol sends to the districts?"

"Propaganda," One of the victors on the other side of the room, Steve, answered. He was close to Eve, both having backgrounds in the military, but other than that Cassandra barely knew him.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Broadcasts."

"Exactly." Flynn pointed enthusiastically towards Annabeth. "Broadcasts."

Hermione frowned. "Magic and electronics don't mix very well."

"Because the electronics amplify the magic," Annabeth added.

Percy nodded. "Like the way it amplifies our smell."

"Your what?" Jason asked.

Jason was sitting on the floor munching on a sandwich. Cassandra had never talked to the other tribute - all she knew about him was that he lived in Atlantis. Eugene-who-liked-to-go-by-Flynn-but-Cassandra-called-Eugene-because-she-already-knew-a-Flynn and Wanda were with him, Eugene uncharacteristically quiet and Wanda very characteristically quiet.

"Demigods have a certain smell - at least in our world," Annabeth answered. "Only monsters and other magical creatures can smell it. And when we use electronics, it compounds that smell. Every monster nearby can smell it."

"It's also in every district," Moana added, from where she was sitting on top of a large rectangular target. "It makes a ton of sense."

"All my ideas do," Flynn replied.

"Not really," Eve muttered.

"This also narrows our search ground," Arthur added. He, Isi, Peter-Whose-Last-Name-Is-Not-Parker, and Finn were standing near the archery range, having been engrossed in their own discussion when the meeting started. "We have to start looking at cameras, sets, other... broadcast related things."

Which was pretty articulate, for someone from a time without any televisions or cameras. But then again, as far as Cassandra could figure, he might be _the _Arthur - at least, from his world. He did, occasionally, act like it - when he wasn't busy sparring.

"And that's where I come in," Tony announced from what had quickly become his corner, like he was in on the plan. "I am privy to certain information that will help us plan a search pattern that will cover everything." He walked to the center of the room with his special brand of arrogance.

"Which you would be able to show us if you didn't break the TV's down here," Ezekiel muttered under his breath.

"Don't need a television," Tony replied, bring out something from underneath his coat. He placed it on the floor, and a holographic image appeared.

Cassandra stepped back as the more militaristic minds crowded the hologram - Eve, Shang and Mulan, Annabeth, Percy, Arthur, Talone, Steve, and Hylla. Jenkins came down as well, hanging on the back of the group.

"Alright, so there's three main target groups," Eve summed up. "We have the technology itself - computers and cameras and the sets. Then we have the programming aspect. And then there's the graphic images and the sounds - like the Panem seal and anthem."

"Not how I would have separated it," Annabeth said. "But that works."

"We have a total of 22 people to work with," Talone added. "The rest of us have to report back to the districts. That's about eight per group."

"We'll need three group leaders," Eve decided. "Jones, you'll lead the programming group. Parker, Cassandra, you'll be with him."

"I can take the graphic images," Annabeth suggested. "With Percy and Tris."

"And I'll lead the equipment group," Isi added.

"I'll go with you," Jacob said. "I'm good with electric equipment."

"Good," Eve agreed. "Flynn, I have something else I need you to do."

"What?" Flynn-slash-Eugene asked.

"Not you," Eve replied. "You should be with Isi's group." She pressed a couple buttons on the holograph, and a list of names appeared. "Let's see, three groups. We have Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Peter P in group one. Annabeth, Percy, Tris, and Jacob in group two. Isi and Flynn R in group three."

"Arthur should be in group one," Talone suggested.

Arthur frowned. "But I don't know anything about programming."

"I do," Miri piped up. "I've been studying it these past two weeks. I can help."

Eve nodded and dragged both Arthur's and Miri's name to group one.

"I'll go with Isi," Finn said. Steve nodded and added his name to group three.

"I know a little about electrical equipment too," Jason added. "Put me in that group."

Eve complied.

"I've been reading up on Panem's history," Hermione said. "I think that would be best in group two."

"I think Carter should go with you," Mulan added.

"And I'll be with him," Sadie stated.

"And that leaves Moana in group three," Eve finished.

"We can take Peter," Isi added. "Hayes, that is. He works best with us."

"I think I can work programming," Megan contributed. "If only a little. And I want David with me."

"I feel honored," David replied. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Wanda you can be in group two," Steve suggested. "That even its out and leaves just Harry."

"He can come with us," Miri said before Harry had an opportunity to suggest going with Hermione.

"Then I think we're set," Eve said. "You know your groups, and you all have good minds in them. Work out a plan." She grabbed Flynn and dragged him out of the room, obviously to finish whatever argument they were having before.

"Which leaves us to one last thing," Cassandra interjected. "The games."

"We can fix this first," Annabeth said. "Before our friends are reaped."

"I know," Cassandra agreed. "But it gives us a lot of problems. For instance, when are the victors and escorts required back?"

"We leave in the morning," Jenkins answered.

"We'll also need a new HQ," Ezekiel added. "Since they'll be fixing this place up."

"How about the old arena?" Harry suggested. "They won't tear it down, but it won't be open for tourists yet. Loki should be able to get us in and get it operational."

"I don't like that idea," Cassandra admitted. "But it might be our best one. Tony, can you find Loki?"

"I can try," Tony replied.

"One more thing!" Flynn re-entered the room dramatically. "Have any of you have friends that have tried to contact you through magical means?"

"I have," Percy answered. "Nico tried to through my dreams."

"Good!" Flynn replied. "Because I need to contact him."

"Through the mirror method, sir?" Jenkins asked. "The one that you have not perfected?"

"I can do it!" Flynn replied. "I can do it. Usually. I'll need to talk to you, Perseus Jackson-"

"Full name? Really?" Eve asked.

"The rest of you, go back to what you were doing."

* * *

**Yes, that's right! Nico's little team in the districts will be more prominent in this story, even though they weren't even supposed to be in it. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan Is Still Forming

**Disclaimer: If it's not mine, it's not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Plan Is Still Forming**

"These are the images most used in broadcasts," Hermione said, placing the pictures in the center of their circle. "And these are the names of the sounds most used."

The circle was in the waiting room behind the training room, and it contained group two: Tris, Annabeth, Percy, Hermione, Carter, Sadie, and Wanda.

Tris liked who she ended up with. She considered Annabeth and Percy close friends, and had already worked with Carter and Sadie in the arena. Wanda came off as a little creepy, but both she and Hermione had a fire that Tris couldn't help but admire.

"We should start with the images," Carter said. "They're easier to deal with."

"We should split these up into groups," Annabeth suggested. She organized the pictures. "These are the ones that directly relate to Panem, and these don't."

"About half," Tris noted. "How should we split up?"

"Me, you, and Percy," Annabeth decided. "And then you four. Hermione, I assume you'd want the Panem-related ones, since those are the ones you've be studying."

Hermione nodded. "I already have some ideas. The only thing is, how are we supposed to test this, and how are we supposed to stop it?"

* * *

"I'll start by saying I know nothing about programming," Arthur began. "But I am beginning to have an idea on how to make this work."

"By implanting devices that download the programs to my device," Ezekiel contributed. "So me and Peter can shift through it. What do you think we've been doing?"

His group was definitely more technologically minded than he was - Cassandra, Ezekiel, Peter, Megan, and David all came from highly technical worlds. And even Harry's world had more technology than Arthur's, though the wizards of that world never interacted with its technology, according to Hermione. And then there was Miri, who had been studying Panem programming specifically for a total of two weeks, which was more than Arthur had spent.

"I meant beyond the technical part," Arthur said. "I was looking at Tony's map, and the access points he showed us, and I know how we are getting to them."

* * *

Wanda picked up a picture - the symbol for her district. Technology.

It had nothing to do with her world.

Sure, Tony had created amazing technology. But then there was Cap, who stood for justice and freedom and had nothing to do with technology.

No, Wanda lived in a world that went beyond technical wonders. One filled with Sokovia accords and maniac robots and people like her who did what they could for their country.

Wanda sighed and put the paper back down.

* * *

Annabeth fidgeted with her necklace. "We need to first narrow down the search field, and then we can try to figure out which ones have magic."

"And if we miss something going on pure logic alone?" Tris asked.

"We won't," Annabeth replied. "There's logic to everything."

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Harry asked.

"Break into a building," Arthur repeated. "With me and Miri."

"Into a highly technological building," Harry noted. "With two people who had previously never seen an electronic before."

"Well, yes," Arthur confirmed. "But Megan and David have already broken into buildings together, and so have Ezekiel and Cassandra. They're already solid teams, so that leaves us to be the third team. Don't worry, I've broken into castles before."

"Castles," Harry repeated. "Great."

* * *

Cassandra looked over the map again.

"It should be an easy heist," Ezekiel said. "For us, at least."

"Do you remember Wexler?" Cassandra asked.

Ezekiel blinked. "Of course I remember Wexler."

Cassandra frowned at the strange response before remembering the gargoyle Ezekiel had become attached too.

"Oh, right. Touchy subject."

Ezekiel nodded. "Why'd you bring it up?"

"I was just thinking about the pattern the buildings made," Cassandra replied. "To see if it's applicable here, but I'm not seeing any patterns. Eve's probably right - we should focus on those three things."

* * *

"I wonder why we ended up as lumber," Sadie said.

Carter frowned. "I don't know. Why did anyone end up where they did?"

"Well there's a lot of inventors that ended up in District 3," Sadie said. "Most of the trained warriors ended up in career districts. I was just thinking there might be a pattern."

Hermione shook her head. "I've looked into that, but I've found nothing. There's also nothing in the district logos."

"Then where else in the connection to our world?" Sadie questioned.

* * *

"I just want to make one thing clear," Megan said. "No improvising."

"I've pulled off successful heists before," David argued. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think Knighthawk counts as successful," Megan countered.

* * *

"So we're agreed?" Isi asked. "The cameras are our first target?"

Everyone in their group - Isi, Finn, Eugene, Moana, Peter Hayes, Jacob, and Jason - nodded.

"So how do we get to the cameras?" Peter asked.

"We don't need to get to the cameras," Isi said. "Just close."

Moana frowned. "How does that work?"

"Just trust me," Isi replied.

"Close is still a problem," Peter noted.

"Not if we get to the storage facility," Jacob contributed.

"But not even Tony knows where that is," Peter said.

"You are just a very negative person," Eugene noted.

"Finding the storage facility, or facilities, will be our first goal then," Isi decided.

* * *

Isi knew she didn't have the most coherent team.

Peter naturally divided people. Eugene was still something of a loner, though he had taken to Wanda like a little sister. Moana was an amazing leader, but she had never worked with the rest of the team before.

And then there was her. The leader. But Isi wasn't sure she was up to the job.

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm working with Peter again," Jason whispered to Eugene as they walked to the map to look it over.

Eugene shrugged. "He's not that bad, if you just ignore him."

"I guess after hanging out with you, I'll be good at that."

* * *

Miri was trying really hard not to panic.

Harry was panicking, which wasn't helping her. She wanted to agree - breaking into a building was a horrible idea - but she was determined to end this.

And within the week.

* * *

**I promise more action soon...**


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror, Mirror

**Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mirror, Mirror**

"You see, we're out," Hazel said, giving Enna her brightest smile. "Not a problem."

Enna seemed to relax a little.

The three of them were hiding out in a classroom, which was abandoned in the middle of the night. It wasn't the best hiding place, being made completely of glass, but with the lights out both in the room and street outside, Hazel hoped they would remain undetected.

She caught her reflection in one of the glass panels. And then, there was an upside-down man instead of the reflection.

Hazel, Nico, and Enna all jumped to their feet.

"Calm down," the man said. "My name is Flynn Carson. I'm a librarian."

"Why are you upside down?" Nico asked.

"Oh, uh, new trick," Flynn explained, looking at someone off screen. "I guess I haven't really mastered it yet." He looked back at the mirror and clasped his hands together. "But that's besides the point. I take it you three are aware of what is going on?"

"Somewhat," Hazel replied.

"I know we're not supposed to be here, and we need to get back home," Enna added.

"And that the twenty-one tributes that were at the cornucopia aren't dead," Nico finished.

"Okay, that's a start," Flynn replied. "Do you know how to get back home?"

"Just that the districts all need some kind of awakening," Hazel answered.

"Yes, yes," Flynn agreed. "Something that only half the districts have only gone through. Districts 1-5 and 11 are still unawakened. Do you have a method of travel?"

Nico, Hazel, and Enna nodded.

"It's not the most accurate," Nico admitted. "But it works."

"We're in District 1 right now," Hazel added.

"Okay," Flynn said. "We also need some way to connect through the districts. Which of the three of you have the most magical abilities?"

"That would be Hazel," Nico replied.

Hazel gave her brother a look. Sure, she had _some_ capabilities, but she was nowhere near as experienced as her brother.

Nico gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then let me teach you, Hazel, how to do this mirror trick."

* * *

Merlin sighed and put the book back on the shelf. Another hour spent finding nothing.

Above him, a dark mass was slowly seeping through the roof in slow motion. This world, as the eleven others, was living in a slowed state, dying from something that should have taken seconds.

Merlin fingered the next book on the shelf, running his finger over the title. Hopefully, this book would be more helpful.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and turned around, finally finding the source of the sound in a small mirror on the wall of the library.

"Nico, Enna," Merlin greeted. "And I take it you're Hazel. How are you doing this?"

"It's a long story," Nico said. "How's your studying going?"

"Not good," Merlin admitted. "I've found nothing."

Hazel smiled. "I'm sure you'll find something. Nico says you're very powerful."

"That's what I'm told," Merlin muttered. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, we're thinking of creating a network of anchors," Hazel explained. "People in each districts that stay there, but know what's going on."

"And you want a recommendation," Merlin finished.

"Someone who is really steadfast," Nico added. "Unwavering."

"Percival," Merlin suggested. "He's all of those things. He's where I would go."

* * *

Percival was maybe the quietest person Hazel had ever met.

Of course, she spent a lot of time with people whose last name was Valdez, so maybe she wasn't one to judge.

He listened intently as Hazel and Nico explained the situation, while Enna watched the door of the armory they were in.

When Hazel explained what they needed him to do, he nodded.

* * *

Enna's eyes were wide as Hazel navigated the way through her district.

The outer areas around the docks were built like cabins. It was mostly teenagers out and about, doing their chores and pulling pranks on each other.

District 4 didn't have a square, instead just a huge city hall. The building didn't seem to have a top. Across the street was apartments, and a green where veterans of the training program wrestled and fought.

Then there was the training center, the only place in the district that looked like a town. Hazel could feel her home - her real home - seeping through the walls as the buildings slowly shifted to look more and more like Camp Jupiter.

Memory brought her to the training field, where her cohort was practicing sword technique. She scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar shape she knew well.

Frank smiled when he saw Hazel, and excused himself from the training to come talk to her.

"Where have you been?" Frank asked.

"It's a long story," Hazel admitted. "I need your help."

* * *

Enna knocked on the door to the pub.

A squeaky male voice answered. "Who is it?"

"Enna," Enna replied. "I'm a friend of Rapunzel's. I was told she was here."

The voice hummed.

Enna turned back to her two friends. Hazel gave her a reassuring smile. Nico was watching a couple off the street.

The door squeaked open, and Rapunzel stood in the entrance. "Enna! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Enna and Rapunzel hugged, and Rapunzel gave Nico a short handshake.

"Rapunzel, this is my sister Hazel," Nico said. "Hazel, this is Rapunzel."

"Pleasure," Hazel said.

"Come in, come in," Rapunzel said, ushering the three teenagers into the pub. "I promise everyone here is friendly. Now, what has you all the way in District 9 again?"

"We were wondering if you could do something for us," Enna said.

Rapunzel's smile slipped. "Oh. I take it you haven't heard then?"

Enna frowned. "Heard what?"

"Oh, it's just horrible. They announced they are restarting the games, except this time with the closest friends of the previous tributes. Enna, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What?" Enna questioned. "You can't be serious. When's the reaping?"

"They said in a week," Rapunzel said. "Oh, I hope we figure this whole thing out before then."

"I agree," Enna replied. "I'll be reaped too, if this comes to that point."

Nico cleated his throat. "Not to be insensitive, but we still need someone here to help us. Someone who can stay in the district."

Rapunzel nodded. "I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

Hazel sniffed the air. It smelled like New Orleans food.

Rapunzel led the three visitors up the stairs and into the restaurant. Inside was busy - too busy for this to naturally occur in Panem, especially in the districts.

Especially with what was definitely New Orleans food.

Rapunzel led them through the tables and into the kitchen. "Tiana? I need to speak with you."

The four of them waited outside the kitchen door as the lead chef of the restaurant appeared.

"Yes?"

"Tiana, these are my friends - Enna, Hazel, and Nico. And this is Tiana, the best chef I know."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tiana replied with a strong New Orleans accent. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," Rapunzel said. "About.. the thing."

"The thing? You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"You know, the thing," Rapunzel whispered. "With the other thing."

"Oh, you mean that thing," Tiana replied. "Of course, I'll just tell Naveen I'm stepping out for a bit."

Tiana yelled something back into the kitchen before taking off her apron and walking with the rest of the group outside.

The five of them sat down on the steps of the restaurant, where the sunrise was in plain view.

Tiana listened intently while Rapunzel and Nico explained the situation, but Hazel was too distracted by the smells coming from the restaurant.

She hadn't thought about New Orleans in forever, focusing mostly on her home in Camp Jupiter. But the familiar smells were definitely alluring.

"Doesn't sounds to hard," Tiana said. "Shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Thank you, Tiana," Rapunzel replied. "You are doing us a huge favor."

Hazel failed to suppress a yawn, and Tiana smiled.

"A little tired are we?" Tiana teased.

"You can stay at my place if you'd like," Rapunzel offered. "You have been up all night."

"Thank you," Hazel replied, hoping the words were coherent through another yawn. "That would definitely be nice."

* * *

**Fun fact: Tiana and Hazel would have grown up near each other, and around the same time - Tiana might be ten, twenty years older? Maybe thirty years? **


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Final Advice

**This is really filler, but it needed to happen, so...**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Goodbyes and Final Advice**

"You've been a great help, Olana," Miri said. "Thank you for all you've taught me."

"And thank you for all you've taught me," Olana replied. "You are a great student, Miri. I'm sure you'll go far."

* * *

"Hercules, I'll be fine," Jason said. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you," Hercules replied. "I'm more worried about the tributes around you and all the trouble you'll get them in."

Jason chuckled. "I'll be good, I promise."

Hercules huffed. "When have you ever been good?"

* * *

"You stood up to Selia, remember?" Talone said. "This will be no problem for you. This is what you were born to do."

Isi smiled. "Thank you, Talone. You've always been a great friend."

"I will see you soon."

Isi nodded, trying to keep her composure. "Yes, you will."

* * *

"You look sad," Moana noted.

"I hate trains," Maui mumbled. "Much rather be a canoe of some kind."

"Even one I'm on?" Moana challenged.

"Even one you're on," Maui replied. "Take care of yourself. None of those reckless stunts you have a habit of pulling off."

"Like the ones that saved your life?"

"Like those. Especially those."

* * *

"You have this," Cody said. "Remember that."

"We have faith in the two of you," Abraham added.

* * *

Bast hugged Sadie tightly.

"Take care, my kitten," Bast said, combing Sadie's hair.

"I will," Sadie replied. "And I will see you again. Soon."

"Soon," Bast repeated. She glanced over at Carter, who was talking to Zia. "Take care of your brother."

Sadie smiled. "Of course. Haven't I always?"

* * *

"You will take care of yourselves, right?" Eve asked.

"Of course," Ezekiel replied. "We can handle this."

"We've done stuff by ourselves before," Jacob added. "Like Hoklonote."

"Don't worry," Cassandra said. "We'll be fine by ourselves."

Eve nodded. "Of course. Just... be careful."

"We will," Cassandra replied.

* * *

"We can handle this Professor," Hermione said. "Don't worry."

McGonagall nodded. "You two have my complete faith. But remember to take care of yourselves, and not get into any unnecessary trouble. Understand?"

* * *

"Perry Johnson, I assume you know what you're supposed to do," Mr. D said.

"It's, uh - it's Percy," Percy corrected.

"Whatever," Mr. D replied. "Just save us all, so I can go back to the seclusion Zeus has forced us into, and be in peace."

* * *

"Remember," Tony said. "You're strong, but you're not invincible. You have your limits. Don't push yourself too far, and don't be too reckless."

"Yes, sir," Peter replied. "I'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

"Oh, and don't forget to check in on Merlin," Arthur added.

"Listen, princess," Gwaine replied. "I can handle this. Besides, isn't it me who is supposed to be lecturing you."

"I know what I'm doing," Arthur said. "I need to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I do," Gwaine answered. "And I'll check in on Merlin, of course. Don't worry, you can count on me."

* * *

"You'll figure it out," Ten - no, Four - said. "I believe in you."

"Thanks," Tris replied. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

**Alright, now that that is out of the way...**


	7. Chapter 7: Six Days And Counting

**I promise there will be action soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds represented herein. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Six Days And Counting**

Tris ran over the list in her head. Grappling hook. First aid kit. Rope.

"This one's ready," Tris called, zipping up the pack. She placed it in the pile of backpacks.

"Thank you," Isi said. "You're being a great help, Tris."

Tris smiled. She didn't know the other girl very well - in fact, they likely hadn't spoken a word until Isi had asked Tris for help - but something about Isi always felt very earnest.

"Is there anything else you need?" Tris asked.

"I think that will be all," Isi replied. "At least for now."

* * *

Arthur glanced over his plans again, the weirdly thinned parchment spread out on the bleacher in front of him, wondering why he was even attempting what he was.

Sure, he had broken into buildings - even castles - before, but never a skyscraper. And he knew nothing about programming. Harry didn't know much more. And he had a gut feeling that Miri couldn't have scraped the surface much in the last two weeks.

But it didn't matter. This needed to be done, and they were the people who needed to do it. Whether they could or not was irrelevant.

Arthur looked up as he heard Isi approaching, three packs in her hand.

"For your team," she explained, handing them over. "They should have everything you need."

"Thank you," Arthur replied, placing the packs at his feet.

"You seem worried," Isi noted, tilting her head.

"I'm not," Arthur countered. "I'm just taking this very seriously." He frowned. "You look a little worried yourself."

Isi sighed. "District 10 has a new escort now. And he's bringing his daughter."

"Oh."

"I doubt anything similar will happen, but..." Isi glanced away. "I still worry."

"I heard there was a new escort," Arthur admitted. "Kilcad, wasn't it?"

Isi nodded. "Lord Kilcad, he calls himself. He's been involved in the games, but I doubt he's ever visited the districts."

"Did you know him in..." Arthur frowned, trying to figure out the proper phrasing. "Your real life."

"I don't recognize his name," Isi admitted. "Or his daughter's."

"Maybe then they'll be safe," Arthur suggested. "If they're not involved in any of this world-merging."

"Maybe."

* * *

Peter finished loading his webs into his shooter.

"That's seriously cool," Ezekiel said, watching the process.

Peter nodded. "I definitely enjoy having these. I wished I had my usual ones, they're much more reliable."

He cleaned off of the table he had borrowed and started packing up his tools. With all the tributes moving out the next day, he wouldn't have time to make another batch. Better pack it all now and make sure he brought it with him.

"Is there any chance I could try them out?" Ezekiel asked.

Peter shook his head. "They only work with super strength, sorry."

* * *

"Are you doing anything right now?"

Annabeth turned to see Tris standing behind her.

"I was just looking over one of Jacob's theories as to how the buildings are changing," Annabeth explained.

"Really?" Tris asked, frowning.

Annabeth nodded. "The reason behind it is magic, obviously. But as far as we can tell, none of buildings have yet to defy physics."

"Except that they're randomly changing," Tris added.

"That's not what I meant," Annabeth replied. "If we were to take any building in any stage of the process, and complete isolate it from magic, it would still stay standing. We're wondering if that means the magic isn't strong enough to hold buildings by itself."

Tris nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Can that help us somehow?"

Annabeth grinned. "Well, we were thinking..."

* * *

Harry collided with the mat.

"You're getting better," Miri replied. She was watching from the bleachers, some weird-looking book in her hands.

Harry stood up and brushed his clothes off. "Not really."

Above him, the nets of the agility course swung. The course had been altered to be harder, since the average tribute hiding out was much more advanced than normal. It was just enough to make Harry struggle.

Harry slumped down on the bleachers next to Miri. "I don't know how I'm going to scale a building."

"Neither do I," Miri agreed. "But I've heard it's not that hard."

"From who?" Harry asked. "Almost everyone here has experience in that area. Their idea of easy is probably skewed."

Miri shrugged. "I guess we'll know when we get there."

* * *

Cassandra looked over the results from their test one more time.

Her mind was whirling with possibilities. They had narrowed the possibilities down, but there were still two many options for their group of twenty-two. If she could find another pattern in the magic...

Cassandra sighed. She needed more data first.

* * *

Carter and Hermione carefully placed the images and few notes they had already made out on the floor.

Sadie immediately reached for one on the bottom, accidentally upending the whole pile it was in.

"What's this one?" She asked, holding it up for the rest of the group to look over.

"That one, I don't know," Hermione admitted. "But I've noticed it's on a lot of the sets used for videos. I'll have to look it over."

Sadie frowned. "I thought we were only going over Panem-related images."

"We are," Hermione agreed. "But that one - that whole pile - reminded me of something else. Don't ask what."

* * *

David double-checked his pack. It wasn't as extensive as what he had as a reckoner, but it would work.

He missed his mobile, though.

"I think we're set," he said. "This should be like taking peanuts from someone with a peanut allergy."

Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You know, because you wouldn't be stopped," David explained. "Just like we won't be stopped, because we'll be able to sneak in and out without being noticed."

* * *

"There." Jacob marked the spot on the map. "That must be where they store the equipment."

Isi nodded. "So how do we get to there?"

Eugene opened his mouth, but then closed it. He could see a way, but that was assuming there wasn't some weird technology security system in his way.

"Eugene?" Isi raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know a way," Eugene admitted. "But I'm not sure."

* * *

Miri nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

In truth, she didn't know. She had no idea what was a good plan and what wasn't when it came to breaking into buildings.

But it was an idea, at least, and it was one she was willing to try.

* * *

**The plan has been formed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Replaced

**David's metaphors are fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: all rights to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Replaced**

David and Megan watched the entrance of the building.

"We should have an opening coming up," Megan said. Despite her disguise as a Capitol citizen, her voice still sounded like herself.

"I'm ready when you are," David replied.

David watched the passing crowd, waiting, while Megan kept her eye on the guard. Above them was a video playing an interview about the new tributes.

"Who do you think they'll take from our district?" David asked. "Neither of us had the greatest social life."

"I don't know," Megan replied. "The guards are getting ready to change. Let's go now."

David and Megan walked up to the entrance like they had every right to be there, and David flashed to the two IDs Megan had created. They were let through, and the door shut behind them just as the guards began to shift. That way, no one on duty would be able to remember them.

Megan and David walked through the hallways of the building, doing their best to act natural. They got into the elevator with two other Capital citizens, and soon were getting off at the right floor.

Megan unlocked the door, and they were in to the main computer room.

David plugged in the device, and ran the programming through the magic-catcher thing that he had been promised would work. Meanwhile, Megan watched the door.

The device beeped all clear.

"Just like drowning fish," David muttered.

Megan turned from the doorway. "What?"

"Easy, because they're already under water," David explained. "But useless, because they can breathe underwater."

Megan smiled. "Lets go report our drowned fish to headquarters."

* * *

"They replaced me!" Loki yelled as he entered into the bar. "Me! They can't do that!"

"Brother," Thor replied from behind the bar. "No one is irreplaceable, even you."

Loki sighed and sat down on a barstool. "That's easy for you to say. You're the king of Asgard. Nobody tried to replace you."

"In case you forgot," Thor replied. "Our lovely sister Hela did, in fact, try to replace me. And my dear friend the Valkyrie loves to tell me she can do a better job than I can."

"I can," the Valkyrie agreed, from across the room where she was wiping down tables. "The only reason I'm even sticking around is because Thor got this nice bar and that means free drinks."

"Not to mention potential for glorious battle," Thor added.

"That too," Valkyrie agreed, dropping her cleaning supplies off at the bar. She grabbed a bottle of ale and took a big swig. "Can I go home now, Your Majesty?"

"Feel free," Thor replied. "Just be ready in case we need your backup."

"In case of battle or rush hour?" Valkyrie asked.

"Both," Thor said. "I was not meant for tending tables. I cannot handle it by myself."

Valkyrie took another swig of her drink, waved goodbye, and left for Asgard Mansion Apartments down the street - an effect of the real Asgard leaking in.

"So, who is your honorable replacement, brother?" Thor questioned.

"I've never heard of him," Loki replied. "Just some random Peter Quill they picked off the streets."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**


	9. Chapter 9: People Talk

**Action will happen soon! I promise!**

***insert clever disclaimer here***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**People Talk About What's Coming**

Tobias sank into his chair, back safe in the victors village.

His arrival in District 1 was celebrated, but he couldn't help but feel worried. Every step brought him closer to the reaping, and if his allies couldn't stop it in time...

* * *

Tris tossed down the paper. "This is useless."

"Patience, Tris," Annabeth chided. "You're just as bad as Percy."

Tris looked over her shoulder where Percy and Finn were practicing their sword techniques.

"Sorry," Tris replied. "You were saying?"

* * *

Gwaine immediately went to his favorite tavern.

"Percival!" He called, sitting down next to him. "It's nice to see you."

"You've been home how long and you're already getting drunk?" Elyan slapped Gwaine in the shoulder and joined the table.

"Glad to see you too," Gwaine replied. "How have things in the District been?"

Percival and Elyan exchanged looks.

"What?" Gwaine asked.

Elyan sighed. "We have a problem."

"What?" Gwaine repeated.

"Merlin's been... missing," Elyan explained.

* * *

"Let's just go ahead and admit that we have no clue what we're doing," Harry said.

Arthur shook his head. "No. We need to do this, and we need to do this soon. Don't the two of you trust me?"

"Not really," Miri admitted.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about our new escort?" Cap asked as he sat down across from Tony.

Tony shrugged. "He's decent, I guess. Gamora is a little scary though."

"Recognize them?" Cap asked.

"No," Tony replied.

"Me neither," Cap said.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said.

"A lot more solid than we're used to," Ezekiel admitted.

"Let's leave as soon as it's dark," Cassandra decided.

* * *

Apollo leaned back in the chair on the train. "I'll admit, I was expecting more of a greeting."

"They don't remember you, Lord Apollo," Hylla replied.

"But I'm such a good escort," Apollo countered.

Hylla sighed. "I need to visit Kenzie. I'll be back."

* * *

Percy sat down next to Annabeth and leaned on his sword.

"That guy is good," Percy commented.

"He is a trained soldier," Annabeth commented. "At least from what I can gather. Now, are you going to help me?"

* * *

Sirius met Remus in a secluded place by a willow.

"Has Dumbledore gotten word to you?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "And McGonagall explained this to you?"

"Just now," Remus said. "We need to do something to prevent the games."

"Don't worry, Moony," Sirius replied. "We're already working on it."

* * *

Wanda sighed. "That narrows it down to what, a majority of our symbols?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't give up yet. We still have a long ways to go."

* * *

Eve and Flynn did their best not to stare at the new escort.

"Just to be clear, that is _Prospero_," Eve clarified.

"Yep," Flynn agreed. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Cassandra watched Peter tried his web shooters again. With most of his memories back, he was well-practiced, but they'd need his abilities for the mission.

Peter let go and landed on the ground.

"You're definitely getting better," Cassandra noted.

Peter nodded. "I'm excited to put these to use."

* * *

Zia touched Jasmine lightly on her shoulder.

"I know you're concerned," Zia whispered. "But this will work out in the end. Walt will survive."

* * *

"This image looks familiar," Carter noted.

Sadie groaned. "Because we've looked at it a thousand times."

Carter sighed. "Try to be a little less pessimistic, Sadie."

* * *

"It will be good to have Knighthawk on our side again, won't it?" Abraham asked, looking at their new escort.

Cody nodded. "I think we've all missed having our mobiles."

* * *

"I miss my mobile," David muttered as the room went pitch black.

Megan sighed and flipped a switch. The room lit up, revealing the computer that kept a lot of the programming for the Hunger Games broadcasts.

"Let's start looking."

* * *

Esmeralda looked around the district with wide eyes. This would be her first time as an escort, and she'd never left the Capitol before.

It was poorer, less colorful than the Capitol, but no one seemed to mind. Esmeralda noticed many different songs being hummed.

Esmeralda stopped at a small pub hidden in the background. The sign above it read The Snugly Ducklings. Inside of it, she could hear many cheerful voices.

_I wonder what's in here._

* * *

Eugene watched the guards intently, recording with the pair of glasses Tony had given him.

"I'm starting to think I like this future," Eugene noted.

"That makes one of us," Jason bitterly replied over the comms.

"Don't worry," Eugene answered. "We will be out of here in no time."

* * *

Razo nervously watched the train come in.

He highly expected he was about to be reaped - being a close friend to both Isi and Finn - but he refused to panic. Panicking just made things worse.

Not that he, who had never won a fight in his life, had much of a chance anyways.

The train stopped, and a second later Talone and the new escort - a proper-looking redhead - stepped out, followed by one of the most gorgeous women Razo had ever seen.

* * *

"Sounds like your plan might actually work," Isi replied, watching the video Eugene had recorded.

Eugene grinned. "Told you it would."

* * *

"I am honored by your presence," Hercules said when the Oracle stepped onto the train.

"We don't have time for that," the Oracle replied. "This needs to end. Now."

* * *

Jason grabbed the sword he preferred to practice with and joined the rest of his team.

"So I guess it's off to our new headquarters, then?"

* * *

Astrid glanced at the fence separating her and her sisters from the district. She could feel something stirring in District 12, but was it worth her life?

* * *

Miri looked over the building they were going to break into.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she mumbled.

Arthur shook her shoulder. "No backing out now."

* * *

**Wow! Even more characters! Who would have guessed?**


	10. Chapter 10: Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own what is owned by others**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Let The Games Begin**

Doctor Strange abruptly woke Merlin up by grabbing him by the back of his coat and yanking him out of his seat.

"Wha-" Merlin started.

"We need to leave," Doctor Strange said, pushing Merlin towards the door. "Now!"

Merlin didn't ask any questions, and they both hurried to the door. Merlin expected for District 3 to be on the other side, but when his feet hit concrete, he found himself someplace he didn't recognize.

"Welcome to New York City," Doctor Strange said. "We need to blend in. Someone was tracking you."

Merlin nodded, too overwhelmed to argue.

It didn't take long to get used to the city. The buildings were larger than anything he'd ever saw, and he constantly felt like they were going to collapse, and it was much louder, but it still was a city much like Camelot.

And much like Camelot, thieves would no doubt target those who looked new here.

Doctor Strange has disguised Merlin's clothes to better fit the time period too, and that was much harder to get used to. His shoes felt oddly shaped, and his shirt was much thinner than anything he'd buy. In his usual life, the shirt couldn't have lasted more than a day or two.

"Where are we headed?" Merlin asked.

"Krispy Kreme," Doctor Strange replied. "I'm about to introduce you to a whole new world."

* * *

Morgana and Morgause stepped into the library.

"Whoever was here is long gone," Morgana noted.

Morgause ran her fingers over some of the books. "And very powerful."

"You're not welcome here."

Morgana and Morgause swirled to see a lone man standing behind them, a scowl on his face.

"I am welcome wherever I say I am," Morgause declared.

"Move or we will move you," Morgana added.

"That's not the way it works here."

Morgana smirked and sent a blast of power towards the man.

Surprisingly, the man blocked the magic.

"Your powers are weaker here," the man continued. "You cannot win against a master of the mystic arts."

Morgause shot a pillar of fire, but the man made a circle with his hands and sent the fire someplace else.

The man pushed the circle forward, and Morgana and Morgause ended up someplace different.

Morgana was immediately forced to jump out of the way of a moving machine.

"Now where are we?"

* * *

Merlin decided his favorite food was now donuts. It was a shame he couldn't finish his before Doctor Strange was pulling him back to the sanctum.

Wong, who Merlin had only met briefly before, retold his brief skirmish with two magical ladies.

"What did they look like?" Merlin asked.

"One was blonde," Wong described. "The other had solid black hair."

Not a very specific answer, but Merlin knew who they were anyways.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Doctor Strange asked.

Merlin nodded. "Let's get this out of the way."

Wong summoned the circle - one of the magic techniques Merlin had first learned while studying at the Sanctum - and brought the two girls back.

"Morgana," Doctor Strange said. "Morgause."

"How do you know our names?" Morgana demanded.

And then their eyes fell on Merlin.

"You-"

Doctor Strange held a hand up. "I've brought you two here against my better judgement because your lives are also threatened by our situation."

"Are you asking us for help?" Morgause asked.

"No," Doctor Strange replied. "Nothing more than a truce."

"We did not come here searching for trouble," Morgause replied. She glared at Merlin. "Unlike some people."

"Ah, yes," Doctor Strange said. "I'm aware of your past. From the sound of it, the two of you are fighting to keep a way of life alive. That won't happen if your world dissolves. For now, our goals align."

"And what are you're goals, mister-"

"Doctor. That is, Doctor Strange. My goals are the preservation of peace and life on Earth - my Earth, that is."

Morgause pursed her lips. "It does sound like we have similar goals, Doctor Strange, but I wouldn't trust Merlin."

"And I don't trust you," Merlin added. "Not anymore, at least. But we don't need trust. We just need to promise not to interfere with each other."

Morgana and Morgause exchanged looks.

"We'll talk," Morgause decided.

"Great." Doctor Strange replied. He pushed the portal towards them. "Goodbye."

* * *

**Morgana and Morgause will return...**


	11. Chapter 11: Double Heist

**For those unfamiliar with the workings of District 8: Megan's weakness is fire, which can seriously impede her powers. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Double Heist**

So far, so good.

Miri and Harry had made it to the designated spot where the code was kept, without any problem. Now, with Arthur standing watch, they were determined to finish the plan.

Unfortunately, the plan took a lot of patience that Harry seemed to lack.

He went to move, and Miri was forced to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet," she whispered, wishing Harry could quarry-speak.

Harry sighed. "You're right. My legs are just starting to hurt."

"We'll move soon," Miri replied. "I promise."

* * *

So far, so good.

Minus the security alarms, that was.

"It wasn't me!" David argued. "I promise!"

Megan looked doubtful, but neither of them had time to argue. Megan grabbed David's arm and yanked him against the wall. She closed her eyes, summoning another universe to cover their tracks.

"Did you get the information?" Megan whispered.

David nodded. "Now all we need to do is get out of here."

* * *

Alarms blared.

Arthur sunk lower into the corner he was hiding in, hoping Miri and Harry hadn't been caught. If they had, he needed to know, and know now.

"What's happening?" Someone yelled.

"Someone broke into control center b!" Someone replied. The alarms shut off. "We are to remain extra alert for anyone trying to break into here."

_Well, that's not good._

* * *

"Well, that's not good," David muttered, darting back to their hiding spot.

"None if this is good, knees," Megan replied.

David nodded. "But that is extra not good."

Megan peeped around the corner and cursed. "They're calling reinforcements. You're right. That's not good."

"And we're stuck like a hand in a candy jar."

Megan smiled. "And how do you get your hand out of a glass jar?"

"You break it."

* * *

"We have a problem," Arthur said, crouching down next to Miri and Harry.

"What?" Miri asked.

"David and Megan set off some sort of alarm," Arthur replied. "And now everyone's being super diligent. We need to find someplace to hide, and now."

Painfully slowly, the three of them crept through the corridor and down the emergency stairs.

"Here," Arthur said, gesturing to a small area off to the side of the stairs. "This doesn't look used, and no one takes the stairs anyways. We should be safe here for a while."

"Great," Harry muttered. "More waiting."

* * *

Megan closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I think I have something," Megan decided. She took a deep breath. "But we'll have to get out soon."

"Let's go."

David and Megan ran for the door, David leading Megan as she concentrated.

More alarms, these different. David caught a whiff of smoke as they ran, and slowly others joined them as they headed for the exit.

David and Megan plowed through the door and through the reinforcements, never once being questioned. Until they were down the street, and two peacekeepers cornered them.

"I don't remember you two working in that building," one said.

"We just started yesterday," Megan lied.

"Right before the games?" The other peacekeeper asked.

"They didn't have any choice but to hire new people," David lied. "After so many people were... you know."

The guards nodded.

"Of course," One guard said.

"We'll still have to question you," the other said. "Please, come with us."

Megan and David exchanged looks. Better to escape now or risk getting trapped?

"We'll gladly come with you," Megan decided. "I promise our-" she coughed "our full support" cough "I'm sorry, I must've gotten a lungful of smoke or something."

She doubled over, and David reached to grab her. If the fire had gotten to her-

"Are you okay?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm fine," Megan breathed out. The guard reached to help her.

Suddenly, the smoke seemed to thicken.

Quicker than lightning, Megan reached out and grabbed the peacemaker's wrist. She twisted it around and shoved the guy into the other guy.

"The smoke should cover our escape," Megan said. "Lets go!"

They were being followed, but David didn't let that concern him.

They plowed through the doors to what looked like an abandoned shop and hid behind a counter. Slowly, the shop filled up with clothes. A person materialized, humming to herself as she sorted through the clothes.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Megan admitted.

"You're doing great," David replied.

Two peacekeepers came to investigate, and an owner who Megan summoned came to give them some harsh words.

When the peacekeepers left, Megan dropped the illusion.

She gave David a smile. "Just like the old days."

"Just like the old days," David agreed. He looked around the shop, but with the sun setting, smoke, and the lack of any electricity in this part of the building, he couldn't see anything.

"I really want my mobile," David sighed.

"I know, knees," Megan replied. And then she frowned. "Wait, I think..."

Megan held out her hand and David's old mobile appeared.

"Now that is going to be useful," David commented. "I wonder if any of the other tributes could use that."

Megan smiled. "I bet they could."

* * *

**At last, we're in the part of the story where things happen.**


	12. Chapter 12: RED

**So sorry for the lack of updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**RED**

Underneath the arena was a small control center. It had plenty of computers, a holographic projection screen, and a nice security system. It was there that the 22 tributes (well, 21 plus Jacob) decided to meet up.

When they all finally met up, they had 19 in total. Nobody had heard from Arthur, Harry, or Miri.

David and Megan came in last, out of breath.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked.

"We ran into some problems," David explained. He held up a flash drive. "But we got what we needed."

"Plug it in," Ezekiel said, gesturing to one of the computers. David nodded and sat down in front of the computer, and the two of them started investigating the data.

"I have an offer, too," Megan said. "As you all know, my powers are I can bring in things from different universes. This isn't usually permanent, but if I focus hard enough-"

"Are you saying you can summon things for us?" Hermione asked.

Megan nodded. "What all do you need?"

"A wand would be useful," Hermione noted.

Megan held her hand out, and Hermione laid her hand on top. Megan closed her eyes, and a smooth wooden stick appeared in Hermione's hand.

Hermione ran her finger over her wand. "Finally."

"Who else?" Megan asked.

"I had a nice laptop," Annabeth said. "Probably more advanced than anything in this room."

Megan repeated the process with Annabeth, and Annabeth caressed her laptop.

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

Megan ended up summoning items for Sadie and Carter as well, though no one recognized what the items were.

"Megan," Jacob said as Carter looked through his pack. "Could you move us between universes?"

Megan frowned. "I could, but Loki said most of our universes are disintegrating."

"I know, but-"

"But if we could access the library-" Cassandra cut in.

"Then we'd have a much easier time with this!" Ezekiel finished. "Especially if we get the door working."

"Or find some books about what's happening," Jacob added.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Megan said. She and Cassandra whispered something to each other, and a second later a door on the wall began to shimmer.

"Yes!" Cassandra cheered.

"Let's go check it out," Jacob said.

Cassandra, Peter Parker, Jacob, and Ezekiel all rushed into the room.

"Are we invited?" Miri questioned.

"I'd give them a moment," Megan said.

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare tapped her paint brush handle against her knee, splattering paint over the floor.

Another oracle? Was it possible?

Of course it is. Another world, another oracle.

Rachel sighed, putting her art supplies back and standing up. She grabbed the canvas she was working on, careful not to smudge the drying paint. She placed it with her other paintings and backed up.

She looked over each painting. Ever since she woke up in the Capital with the memory of a different life, and watched two of her closest friends being reaped, she had been waiting for a sign of what to do. As always, she turned to her painting as an outlet.

Her earliest painting was a picture of Mr. D, standing on stage looking bored as he held a paper in his hand. Another was of Annabeth's determined looked as she marched towards train. Rachel had initially hoped that Annabeth and Percy had volunteered as part of a plan to investigate the world they had been thrown into, but time had proven that they had no memories of their previous life.

The third was a portrait of her two friends in their ridiculous parade outfits. Another of Beatrice Prior - their ally - standing on top of the cornucopia, and then one from a dream that was of the same girl wearing an off-white dress, standing on the edge of a rooftop. A different painting was a portrait of a man she'd never seen, on fire.

Various other paintings made as much sense - one of Nico di Angelo with a blue-eyed boy and an girl with braided hair, another of a different tribute, Moana, standing on the edge of a boat. The most comforting was of Percy, Annabeth, and Beatrice standing on top of a building, looking down at the Capital below. It was from a dream only a few days ago - one that made Rachel hope her friends were still alive.

Her most recent portrait was of the mysterious woman only known as The Oracle. She was an older woman, and on TV she always obscured her face with a gray and purple dress with a hood. However, Rachel had seen her face in her dream - curly blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Rachel stared at the portrait. Another oracle - and Rachel had no doubt that she was an Oracle. The question was, should Rachel try to approach her?

Rachel shook her head. She'd have to sneak into a District, and as she learned earlier, that was near impossible.

But yet, something inside her told her she should try anyways.

* * *

"Found something!" Cassandra called. Peter, Jacob, and Ezekiel all swarmed her.

"It's from the notes of an old librarian," Cassandra said. "Darrington Dare. Apparently someone tried a similar, but less powerful spell. Ending up killing the librarian before him."

"Does it say how to beat the spell?" Peter asked.

Cassandra ran her finger down the page. "Let's see. First, he helped the affected remember their background, then he found the source of the spell and disabled it. Exactly what we've been doing."

"Well, does it say anything about finding the source?" Peter asked.

Cassandra nodded. "Looks like he traced it through the standard means."

"Which fortunately I've updated into these smartphones," Ezekiel said, handing one out to each Librarian. "They should be able to help locate magic sources. I could only make six, but once we get some more technology, I should be able to make another seventeen."

"Good job Jones," Jacob said.

"This is so cool," Peter added.

"Someone should give the extras to Eve and Flynn," Cassandra noted.

"I'll do that."

* * *

Eve sat down on the small couch in her house, taking a sip of water. She closed her eyes, letting go of the days stressful events - first and foremost having to deal with Prospero. Flynn would be back from whatever he was doing, and they'd talk some more about the plan, but for those five seconds, she just let herself breathe.

"Baird!"

Eve sat straight up. "Stone? What-" She turned to see Jacob come out of her front door. "You got the door working!"

"Megan did," Jacob explained. "And we were able to grab these, to help track magic. We have plenty, so we thought you and Flynn might want these."

"I'll give one to Flynn, but I don't know how much I can do with them." Eve picked up one of the phones. "You know who might?"

* * *

**For those unfamiliar with _The Librarians, _the library has a back door, connected by Jenkins, that can connect to any other door. Darrington Dare also featured in an episode as a past librarian. **


	13. Chapter 13: District 11

**Hey there's a plot in this chapter! How about that?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**District 11**

"Father, I need a hovercraft," Rachel decided.

Her father choked on his drink. "Why would that be?"

"I..." Rachel struggled to find a reason her father would allow. "I was offered a position working the cameras in the District 11 reaping."

Her father frowned. "I thought you turned that down."

"I've changed my mind," Rachel lied. "And I've been told I can still do it, if I get there in time."

Her father smiled. "Good for you. I'll have something arranged."

* * *

"Getting drunk isn't going to help us!" Pythagoras said.

"Don't be ridiculous Pythagoras," Hercules grumbled.

Pythagoras slammed his fist down on the table. "Jason volunteered for me, and now he's been executed and I'm going to be in the games anyway! And you're supposed to be mentoring me!"

"The games aren't going to be happening anyways."

"What do you mean?" Pythagoras asked. "Of course they'll be happening! Why wouldn't they be happening!"

"It's a long story." Hercules took a drink. "You just have to trust Jason-"

"Jason's dead!"

"Jason's still alive, somehow. It's complicated."

"Well we have all day!"

"And I'll explain it as soon as I'm done with my drink." Hercules took another drink, finishing his glass. "There. Now sit down so I can tell you what really happened during the games."

Pythagoras nodded and sat.

"Now, it all started the day of the reaping, or so I'm told..."

* * *

"Flynn said all the victors were in on it, so maybe start there?" Hazel suggested when the charm Merlin gave them failed.

Nico made a face. "District 11 only has one victor, and his name is Hercules."

"Well, that's discouraging," Hazel agreed. "But still, that was _our_ Hercules."

Nico scowled but nodded. "You know more about than I, at least. I guess we'll head that way."

The clothes Tiana had loaned them - which reminded Hazel a little bit too much of her time in New Orleans - didn't fit in well with the Grecian blue-white clothes in District 11, so the three of the were forced to change. Enna found a patterned blue skirt and white shirt to wear, Hazel changed into an off-white knee length dress, and Nico found a saggy tunic-like off-white shirt and brown trousers. They all changed into sandals, which made Enna grumble.

"It's too hot for boots," Hazel pointed out. District 11 was one of the most southern districts, taking most of the southeast of Panem, and they were next to the southern border, where wilds stretched for a little before dropping into what Hazel called the Gulf of Mexico.

"How close are we to the Victors Village?" Enna asked.

"Good question," Nico said. "I think we need to find a map."

* * *

The Oracle looked up from her augury. "Someone is coming to find me."

* * *

"Wait, so if we're not from District 11, then where are we from?"

Hercules sighed. "Atlantis. Liked I already said."

"Atlantis," Pythagoras said. "That does have a nice ring to it. What else do you remember?"

"Well, you and Jason are much older," Hercules replies. "Not much smarter though. We live in a small apartment, don't always have enough money - though I do my fair share of work."

"Sure you do," Pythagoras mumbled.

"Most of its pretty much the same," Hercules continued. "You're obsessed with triangles, Jason's in love with Ariadne, I'm a local hero, Jason's pretty ignorant about most things but still manages to get involved in everything."

* * *

Enna eyed her companions, noticing how tired they were.

Nico was always tired after shadow-traveling, and since she had helped out, Hazel was also showing exhaustion signs. They marched on, but Enna hoped they would be able to rest here too. Her companions needed it.

"Here we are," Hazel said.

Victors Village was large and empty, as usual for the outlying districts. Shrubbery surrounded two-story narrow buildings made out of stone, each adorned with Greek columns and not much else. White paint chipped off each building.

Hazel led them to the only house with light coming out the window. They walked up the stairs, and Hazel knocked on the door.

No response. Hazel knocked again.

Two guys opened the dood - one older and grumpy, the other younger and a little nervous.

"And who are you?" The older one bellowed.

"We're friends of a friend of a friend," Hazel answered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"We have information on the games," Nico added.

"I'm a victor," the man, who must have been Hercules, replied. "I know all about the games."

"But what if they know things about Jason-" the other man chimed in. Hazel, Nico, And Enna shared looks.

"That is what this about," Hazel confirmed. "May we come in?"

"I guess," Hercules said. He gestured for them to come in.

"I'm Pythagoras by the way," the other man said.

"Hazel. And this is Nico and Enna."

Hercules led them to his kitchen table, and they all took a seat.

"Now, you tell me what you know about ending all this," Hercules said.

Someone else knocked on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hercules muttered.

"I've got it," Pythagoras called. The door creaked as it opened. "Oh! I wasn't expecting - by all means, come on in, it's an honor..."

Hazel, Nico, Enna, and Hercules all turned as another woman entered, shrouded by her gray and purple dress.

She lifted the hood, making her blonde curls bounce. "I have another visitor coming. I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course." Hercules stood and offered her his seat. "It's an honor."

"You're powerful," Nico noted.

"As are you," the Woman replied. "I am the Oracle of my world."

"Oracle?" Enna asked.

"She tells the future," Nico explained.

"Among other things," the Oracle added. "You are familiar with the Oracle of your world?"

"Vaguely," Nico replied.

"We have an Oracle?" Hazel asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, Rachel. Percy didn't tell you?"

Hazel shook her head.

Another knock on the door.

"That's her," the Oracle said.

"Rachel?" Nico asked curiously.

The Oracle nodded.

Pythagoras grabbed the door, and a teenaged red head walked in.

The Oracle stood. "I've been expecting you."

"I figured," Rachel replied. She scanned over the rest of the group. "Good to see you again Nico. And you must be one of the Romans."

"Hazel."

"I'm Rachel." They briefly shook hands. "I'm afraid I don't know the rest of you."

"I'm Hercules. This is Pythagoras and Enna, I believe."

"Pythagoras, huh? The guy with triangles?"

"That's me," Pythagoras agreed.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel sat down. "I've been filling in a lot of pieces by myself, but I'd really like someone to tell me what is going on."

"How much do you know?" Nico asked. "Do you have all your memories?"

Rachel nodded.

The front door glowed gold, and someone burst through. He pointed at Nico, some kind of electronic device in his hand.

"You three are hard to find."

"I've - rather, we - have been expecting you," Rachel said.

"That's usually a bad thing, but okay."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hercules asked.

"I'm Jacob Stone. I have a present for Hazel," Jacob continued. "Flynn Carson said he talked to you."

Hazel nodded. "What is it?"

Jacob held the electronic. "It helps track magic."

Hazel and Nico exchanged looks.

"I can't use it," Hazel said. "Something about being a demigod means electronics go haywire, and I don't think I could use it anyways."

"Wait, you're a demigod?" Pythagoras asked.

Hazel and Nico both nodded.

"Children of the underworld," the Oracle whispered.

"Wait-"

"What about you?" Jacob asked, looking at Enna.

"You mean Hades?" Pythagoras continued.

"I've never seen anything like that," Enna said.

"Pluto, technically," Hazel answered at the same time. "Well for me. Nico's the son of Hades."

Pythagoras took a step back.

"That's fine," Jacob decided. "I can teach you. If you're willing."

Enna nodded.

* * *

**Technically, there's four Hercules in this world: grumpy Hercules from _Atlantis, _snobby Hercules from _Heroes of Olympus, _Hercules from Disney's _Hercules_, and even though we've never been introduced, the _Librarian's _world has to have a Hercules. **


	14. Chapter 14: Eugene's Plan

**What's this? Action? Sequences? Characters doing stuff? It's like a whole different story in here!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Eugene's Plan**

"Alright, now that Jacob is back, we can put this plan into action," Isi said.

Isi, Jacob, Jason, Peter Hayes, Finn, Eugene, and Moana were sitting in the corner of a control room, going over the final details of their plan.

"This one shed holds all the equipment that might be magical," Eugene reminded them. "If we do this right, we either find the artifact or knock out enchanted equipment entirely."

"Remember, we don't have to get close," Jacob said. "Me, Finn, Moana, and Flynn will have magic detectors, and Isi's abilities with the wind will also be able to tell from far away. We just need to get in, check, and get out. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Isi smiled. "Alright, we leave in fifteen."

Everyone spread out as they changed into their outfits. Everyone had silent, slip-proof shoes, brown leggings found in an abandoned room of the arena, a pocket-filled jacket, and a pack full of spy gear. Isi redid her hair wrap and helped Moana tie her hair up.

"Nervous?" Isi asked.

Moana chuckled. "A little. But I've done more dangerous stuff."

"I think we all have," Isi replied.

They divided up into three groups. Eugene, Isi, and Peter would slip in first, as they were the ones who were easiest to disguise with Loki's magic, and create some kind of diversion. Then Jason and Jacob would slip in and, with help of one of Ezekiel's programs and a fake ID badge, disable security completely. Meanwhile, Moana and Finn would be watching from outside, ready to cause a second distraction if needed. Once security was disabled, the seven of them would rendezvous in the basement, where they would be able to check the equipment. Then, they just had to sneak out, Jacob would reset the security, and nobody would know they were ever there.

"It's so easy you just know something will go wrong," Jacob commented to Jason.

"Or maybe we'll get lucky for once," Jason replied.

"Trust me, it doesn't work like that."

Isi, Eugene, and Peter snuck in easily. Peter kept watch while Isi and Eugene put into play their perspective parts of the distraction.

Eugene easily snatched the bracelet of one of the workers.

"Temper tantrum in three," he whispered to Isi. "Two, one."

"Who has my bracelet!" The worker screamed.

"Good job," Isi replied, watching the room descend into light chaos.

"I think it's time for part two."

Isi nodded, and focused. She could feel a small breeze stirring the air. _Move_.

A window banged open, then another, letting a gust of wind blow through the room. Behind her, the wind whispered of Jacob and Jason moving in and disabling the security.

So far, so good.

The people panicked as their perfect outfits, food, or other items were tossed in the wind. Nobody noticed as Jacob flashed an ID that contained a micro-something that would disable the security, or as Jacob and Jason rushed downstairs.

Another gust of wind let Isi know that Moana and Finn were in through the backdoor and on their way downstairs. Isi gestured at Eugene and Peter, and they followed.

"I'm concerned at how well that went," Jacob was whispering as the team of three walked down the stairs.

"We're almost out of here," Isi told him. "Let's not wish ourselves into trouble."

Jacob nodded. "Just speaking from past experiences."

"We've all had terrible luck in the past," Eugene noted. "I got chased up a tower by a horse once. Of course, I met the love of my life up there, but still. Angry horses are, well, angry."

"Anything's better than angry goats," Jason muttered.

"Don't even joke about that," Peter mumbled.

"Which way?" Jacob asked, bring out his device. Moana, Finn, and Eugene all found theirs, though, being from a time before phones, they weren't as comfortable using it.

Isi tilted her head as she listened to the wind. "This way."

She lead the team through the hallway to a series of large, metal containers.

"This is all the equipment," Isi said. "That will be used in the capitol on reaping day. The wind isn't picking up any magic."

Jacob frowned. "I'm picking up a little, but not enough to be the artifact. I bet it's just residual magic, from the artifact itself."

"Let's get out of here then," Peter chimed in.

"Hey Isi," Eugene called. "I think I've found something you might want to see."

Is walked up to Eugene, followed by the rest, who showed them a screen with the floor plan on it.

"There's a small security room here, in the basement," Eugene said.

"Which we already knew," Jason replied.

"Yes, but this shows it being tied into the central security network." Eugene frowned. "I think."

"You're right," Jacob confirmed.

Jason frowned. "What's your point?"

But Isi already had figured it out. "Arthur. We could figure out what happened to them."

"It's been almost two days since they vanished," Jacob added. "They probably need our help."

"Do you think you can tap into the security network?" Isi asked.

Jacob nodded. "I'm thinking the two of us could sneak in there while everyone else escapes."

"I'm coming with you," Finn said.

"Me too," Eugene offered.

"No, Eugene," Isi said. "You need to help make sure everyone gets out alright. You four go back and report what we found - don't wait for us."

"Alright," Eugene agreed.

"We'll give you a head start," Isi said.

Eugene nodded, and he, Moana, Jason, and Peter left.

"Now let's go find our friends," Isi said.

Isi, Jacob, and Finn snuck through the hallway towards the security room. One lone guard sat at the table, alert but bored.

"We need a distraction," Jacob said.

Isi frowned. "Do you think everyone made it out safely?"

Jacob nodded. "Why, what were you thinking?"

"This." Isi focused, taking the heat around the computer and bringing into her, and then sending it out onto the rim of the guards pants.

"I'm on fire!" The guard yelled. As the guy jumped around his office, trying to put the fire out, Jacob and Finn snuck towards him. Finn came from behind, trapping the guard, and Jacob knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"Clear," Jacob told Isi, and the three of them snuck in to the computer.

"You know what you're doing?" Isi asked.

Jacob nodded. "You hang around Ezekiel enough, you learn how to do a few illegal tricks."

He began to type, and it wasn't a minute before he found a video camera that showed Arthur, Miri, and Harry hiding in the basement of the building.

"Why hasn't security found them yet?" Isi asked.

Jacob frowned. "Must be those charms Loki gave them. Looks like they're pretty trapped."

"Someone needs to save them," Isi said.

Jacob nodded. "This plan worked pretty well. We could rescue them easily."

"So you admit nothing bad happened?" Isi teased.

Then the security alarm went off.

Jacob scowled. "I knew it!"

* * *

Peter, Eugene, Moana, and Jason were hiding close enough to notice when the security alarm went off.

"They're in trouble," Moana said.

"They're smart," Peter replied. "They'll get out of it."

Moana frowned. "Maybe not."

Jason and Eugene both nodded.

"We need to go back," Jason decided.

"Agreed," Eugene said.

"No, not agreed," Peter argued.

Moana scowled. "Then stay here."

Moana, Eugene, and Jason ran back down the street.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked.

"We distract while Eugene finds them and sneaks them out," Moana decided. They stopped at the entrance, and Moana turned to Eugene. "Don't go in until everyone's been distracted."

Moana and Jason exchanged looks, and ran into the building.

The burst through the main hallway just as 6 officers were meeting in the center, trying to hail the guard downstairs.

Moana whistled. "Are you looking for us by any chance?"

The six guards turned their attention towards the two of them.

"Maybe," the lead guard said. "Who are you?"

Jason responded by kicking the guard in the chest, sending him backwards into the guard behind him. A different guard charged at him.

Moana ran at the remaining three guards, shoving her shoulder into one and sending him back a few steps. She kicked another in the shin before running down the hall and into the largest office.

She jumped on top of a flat computer display in the center of the room, and vaulted off of that to land on another guard. She wrapped her legs around his neck and used her fingers to blind him. The twenty-or-so workers all screamed and hid under their own perspective desks.

A second guard appeared, and Moana let go and slid behind the first guard. She shoved the two guards together, and rolled under the desk and out the other side.

Moana grabbed a rolling chair and pushed it at a pursuing guard. He stumbled backwards and she then launched herself off the same chair. She kicked him in the face before using his shoulders to vault up to a screen on one of the walls. She grabbed in with both hands, and kicked off just as a guard shot, and the screen shattered.

She raised her elbow as she dropped, and rammed it into a guards face. She felt another guard grab her by the arm, but she kicked him in the groin and head butted him in the nose, loosening his grip.

Moana jumped on another desk, grabbing a pad-looking devices, and flung it at the third guard. It whacked him in the face, blinding him from the shot he was making. Moana stepped on another chair and propelled herself across the office to the display table, where she leaped off and rolled under the table for cover.

Two more missed shots.

Moana kept rolling, heading for a group of desks. She grabbed a ball filled with air - some type of futuristic chair? - and kicked it at one of the guards. She picked up a much more basic, black chair and rammed it into another guard who was approaching.

Two and a half weeks of training seemed to be paying off.

Moana rolled under a desk and came up in the center of a square of desks. She kicked outwards and a guard approached, knocking a heavy desk over and trapping him. He shot wildly, but Moana avoided the shots easily and disarmed him.

She threw the gun through a nearby window, and launched herself up onto a desk. The two remaining guards stepped over the trapped guard, pointing two guns at Moana.

"Surrender," one guard barked. "Now."

Moana put her hands in the air in a mock surrender, but she still searched for a way out.

But it looked like they had her trapped. If she had kept the gun... But her instincts had placed keep-weapons-away-from-bad-guys ahead of keep-weapon-for-self, especially since no one had yet to show her how to work one. Next time, she would have to keep the gun, even if she wasn't completely sure how to use it.

"Fine," Moana admitted. "You win."

Bang bang.

The two guards both jerked forward, and turned around to see Jason and, to Moana's surprise, Peter hold guns up to them.

The guards turned to glare at the two boys.

"Of course they have bulletproof armor," Peter griped.

"Oops," Jason added

Moana jumped on one of the guards, wrapping her legs around his waist and reaching for his weapon. He held his hand out with the gun as far away as he could from Moana, but she readjusted her position and managed to grab the hand.

Moana clawed at the guys hand until he dropped the gun, all while his other hand was scratching her shoulder. She then grabbed his helmet, yanked it off, and tossed it in the face of the other guy.

She dropped down, and a second later so did the guard she was on.

Peter lowered his gun. "I had hoped not to do that again."

"I saw Flynn and the others leave," Jason said. "Let's go."

Moana nodded, and the three of them ran out of the building.

* * *

**That has to be some of the most complex action I've written, so I hope it makes sense. **


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter Titles

**Oh look this story isn't dead**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**I Need More Interesting Chapter Titles**

Hermione gave Isi a bear hug.

"Thank you for finding them," Hermione said. "Oh, I was so worried."

"So was I," Isi answered. "I'll make sure my team brings them home. All of them."

"I know," Hermione said. "I trust you all."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wanda asked as she, Eugene, and Jason ate supper that night.

"Does it matter?" Jason asked. "Three of our allies are trapped - and we need to go rescue them."

Wanda nodded. "I just don't want the two of you to get hurt."

"Trust me, I don't want to get hurt either," Eugene agreed.

"Me neither," Jason added. "We'll do our best to come back."

Wanda nodded. "Good. Though I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

* * *

Moana nervously tapped Annabeth on the shoulder, knowing that she was interrupting her and her boyfriend's super.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to fight like you do," Moana replied, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

Annabeth put her spoon down on her plate and studied Moana. "You're already a good fighter - you just need more practice. I'd love to train with you sometime."

* * *

"Do you want to join us?"

Tris blinked, not knowing how she'd been caught. Both Peter and Finn turned towards her, surprised, but Isi just gave her a playful grin.

"No, I... I just heard what happened..." Tris trailed off awkwardly. She doubted Isi and Finn really counted as Peter's friends - Isi sometimes seemed more annoyed at Peter than Tris, and this was maybe the first time they'd willingly talked to Peter outside of a mission - but they were the closest thing he had.

"I heard that Peter saved your lives," Tris spat out.

Isi raised an eyebrow. "I'm just as surprised as you."

"I told you - I'm not a coward," Peter replied. "I wouldn't run away. Besides, I owe them my life."

Tris nodded, not entirely convinced, and walked away.

* * *

"Any change?" Miri whispered.

Arthur shook his head. "Looks like we're trapped here another night."

"Good thing you thought to pack rations," Harry responded. "Otherwise we would be starving."

Arthur nodded. "We always need to be prepared."

"How much longer can the rations last?" Miri asked.

"At least another day or two." Arthur glanced at the stairway. "By then we should be able to have a working escape plan."

Even to Arthur, that seemed unlikely. They were taking shelter in an empty storage room in a basement. The stairs closest to them were locked, meaning there was only one other exit - which was down a long hall of security cameras and guards.

"I wish I had my wand," Harry muttered.

Arthur patted his shoulder. "We're going to get out of here, okay? Magic or no magic."

* * *

**More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: One Day Left

**A little break from the all the action, before everything gets chaotic. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**One Day Left**

Caleb washed dishes in silence. Usually, the Prior siblings shared the chores of the household, but with Beatrice gone, the dishes fell on him.

Tomorrow was his last day before the reapings. If he was reaped, _when _he was reaped, who would do the dishes?

Caleb dried another dish and placed it in a stack of clean dishes. He should be worried about that, shouldn't he? Who would do the dishes, take care of his parents, do the chores. But whatever happened, his parents could survive. He wasn't so sure he could.

_You're smart_, Cara had told him. _You can win this._

Caleb hoped she was right.

* * *

Gauis raised an eyebrow. "And what have you been doing these past weeks?"

"Oh, uh..." Merlin struggled to come up with an excuse. He probably should have thought of one already, but he had nothing. "I was... with a friend."

Gauis sighed. "Merlin. I was starting to worry."

"There's nothing to worry about," Merlin replied. "I promise."

* * *

Steve looked out his window, troubled.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

Steve sighed. "Probably not."

Fury leaned back in his chair. "There is someone I know who can help you. But it's a big favor, and one I've been hoping to save."

"Then I'll owe you," Steve replied.

"I guess you will." Fury studied him for a moment. "Tell me, what do you know of District 13?"

* * *

Hazel looked out the window of her barracks.

"We can leave again as soon the reapings are over," Nico said. He was sitting on her bed, the only other person in the room. "We'll have to find a third member."

Hazel nodded. "There's a week between the reaping and the games, right? We have plenty of time."

* * *

"I officially call the meeting in order," McGonagall announced. "Now, are we all up to date?"

The few member of the Order she could find all nodded their heads.

"Good," McGonagall said. She looked at each member around the table - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their oldest two sons Bill and Charlie, Nymphadora Tonks, Alabaster Moody, and Severus Snape.

"So what do we do?" Tonks asked.

"The plan is this."

* * *

"Anything?" Eve asked, peaking at the device in Flynn's hands.

"A little residual magic," Flynn said. "From the other end of the spell."

"But no clue as to what the source is."

Flynn shook his head.

They were on the side of the stage where the reapings the day after tomorrow would be held. No one paid them any mind - Eve, after all, was a victor and had many other reasons she might want to see the stage.

"Wait a minute," Flynn said. "I think I might have an idea."

"Yes?" Eve asked.

"The residual magic on the screen," Flynn said. "It's pretty strong. With these readings, it would have to be from a video."

"Are you sure?" Eve asked.

Flynn nodded. "What we need to is an exact time this all started. If we can determine what was being played..."

"But the reapings take place during different times," Eve pointed out.

"True," Flynn said. "But it wouldn't be impossible for each world's spell to start at a different time."

"Are you sure?" Eve asked.

Flynn nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

Jasmine wasn't surprised that there were more peacekeepers around the orphanage.

"They don't want us leaving," she commented to Julian. "Not with the games so close."

* * *

Prof focused.

He was insane to think it would work, and he hoped it wouldn't, but he gave it a try anyways. He lifted his hand, focused on the wall, and made the wood crumble.

_Shoot._

* * *

Rapunzel watched the sun set from her house right outside the Snugly Duckling.

"You've never seen the sun set?" She asked Esmeralda, who was sitting next to her.

Esmeralda shook her head. "Too much light pollution. It's beautiful."

Rapunzel nodded. "Just wait until you see the stars tonight."

* * *

Enna watched the fire crackle.

Tomorrow would be her last day before she was reaped, and Enna knew she would be reaped.

She reached in her pocket, finding the two items she had been given before parting. One was the electrical device Jacob had given her, the other a skull ring Nico had loaned her.

_So that you'll remember you have people behind you_, he had said.

Razo sat next to Enna, taking her out of her reverie.

"What are you thinking, Enna-Girl?"

Enna sighed. "About the games. What did you think I was thinking about?"

"I don't know, maybe the awful dinner we just had."

Enna shook her head. "I wish."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Razo said. "You're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can survive, it's you."

"What about you?" Enna asked. Razo was one of the two male candidates, according to the gossip, and he couldn't know they both had a chance of survival.

Razo's smile faltered. "I guess we'll have to see."

* * *

Rachel probably should have asked Hercules permission to paint on his walls, but the other oracle intervened for her.

"So what's it a painting of?" Hercules grumbled.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure. I saw it in a dream."

Whatever it was, it looked very... Norse. It was a dark-skinned woman circling on a white horse, her brown eyes piercing even in her painting.

"I believe you call that a Valkyrie," the Oracle suggested.

"But what does it mean?" Hercules asked.

"We will see," Rachel replied.

* * *

Britta felt hopeless.

Losing Steffan had hurt like nothing Britta had even known. Now, there was every chance she was going to die much the same way, probably by the friend of the same tribute who had killed Steffan. She felt trapped.

Britta shook the thoughts out of her head, remembering the words another tribute had said, when she was reaped after her brother died in the games.

_It just means I'll have to win where he didn't. For him._

* * *

**Just a week left for our heroes... what will they do?**


End file.
